A Vision To Save A Life
by kissmekent
Summary: Liz and Max Evans from Roswell, come to Tree Hill, NC, to create a normal life together, only to find that there was a reason that they happened to be there on that day set on the episode Tired Eyes, Tired Minds, Tired Souls..., Chapter 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

Post-Graduation- Roswell/ One Tree Hill (right before the shooting episode) Crossover: For those OTH fans that never watched Roswell, Max, his sister Isabel (who's not in this story), and Michael are hybrid humans/aliens, and after they graduated from High School, they fled their home town of Roswell, because the government tried to kill them. Liz has powers because Max healed her, and now she has 'alieness' Liz and Max married at the end of the last episode, and in my own fantasy world, not long after, Michael and Maria also tied the not. So, here it is,

A Vision to Save a Life

Liz Parker Evans, was walking down the very quaint street of a small town called Tree Hill, North Carolina. It had been four years since they had fled Roswell. Isabel had gone back to Jessie in Boston two years ago, But Maria, Michael, and Kyle had come with them, as they traveled the country, but now, with enough time had passed, and the fact that they had a whole country between them and Roswell, they had decided that it was time to try and create a life, without the alien chaos. Liz and Maria were taking in the pituresque town. And there was another reason for them settling down. Liz was pregnant. And it wasn't the teen pregnancy, panic, pregnancy. Liz had been happily married for four years, and had gotten her degree in Biology, and had gotten a job-offer as a biology teacher.

While Liz went for the interview, Max and Michael were setting to buy a duplex for the two families, they knew that they couldn't afford a house unless it was together. They were walking down the street, and saw a sign, Karen's Cafe, but then Liz bumbed into a tall man with black hair, and then Liz got the most horifying vision.

There was a teenage boy, he had a gun. Liz watched as the boy killed himself, and then she saw the man who she had bumped into pick up the gun, and shoot the third person who entered the picture.

Liz came out of the vision, and passed out.

Liz woke up, to find Max looking at her, "Max?"

Max smiled, and then shouted behind him, "she's awake."

She looked behind Max to see three people. The older one stepped forward, "Hi, I'm Karen, this is my son Lucas, and his friend Haley. Your in my back room, you passed out."

Liz nodded, but she focused on Max, "Max, I have to tell you something..." But then she saw the picture on the table. It had the Woman and teenage boy in front of her, and the man she saw die. "I saw something..." Liz whispered, and then looked at Karen, "Who's that man?"

"That's my Fiance, Keith Scott, why?"

The girl interupted, "I'm sorry, Karen, I have to go, I promised some kids I'd turor them before school." With that, she left.

Max stood up, shook the hand and thanked Karen, and then they left, and Liz looked up at Max, "I saw a boy with a gun. He killed himself, and then, that man, who I bumped into on the street, he's going to kill Keith Scott, Karen's Fiance. We have to find him, but there was something about the boy who killed himself, I think that maybe it'll be at the High School."

Max nodded, "Allright, but what could we do, it's not like we can just walk into a high school and find this kid."

"Well, you can't but I can, I have an interview with the Principle for a position as their new Biology Teacher for next year. I figure by the time next school year starts, I'll have already had our baby, and will be ready to go back to work."

"Okay, but I'm not letting you go in alone."

"I thought you wouldn't. Why don't you call Michael and give him a heads up, if it comes to eather of us using our special gifts, we may have to get out of here in a hurry. It'd be too bad, I like this town."

When Max and Liz reached the High School, the school yard was filled with kids. It seemed very familiar. Only four years before, they were the ones in their High School. Liz was looking around for the kid that she had seen in her vision, and then she heard it. The lone gun shot. "Oh, my god, Max, we're too late."

TBC...

A/N: Hey, I hope that you liked my version. Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

A Vision to Save a Life

Chapter 2

As that shot rang through the school, chaos insued, as every teenager was heading for either a lockable room, or an exit, every teacher and administrational figure was trying to keep everyone calm, and even though they were just as scared as everyone else, they tried to follow the lockdown protocol.

Outside Max and Liz tried to run for the school, but were stopped by a teacher, and pushed them towards one of the school buses. Max knew that Liz had gotten her vision for a reason, and so, they slipped away through the crowd, and disappeart (not literally) as they had become very good at in the last few years.

"Liz, you go and call Michael, Maria, and Kyle, and stay away from the school, I can handle it." With that, and a kiss, Max ran for the school.

As Max was leaving, Liz was pushed onto the bus. She was taking with the rest of the students outside to the school gym.

When the people taking names, Liz gave them their changed name, Elizabeth Stevens, "what were you doing on campus?"

"I came for an interview with the Principle, to be the new Science teacher, I just graduated from Northwestern, this looked like a nice town, and no sand, I grew up in the southwest."

"Welcome to Tree Hill, Ms. Stevens."

"Mrs. Stevens, actually."

"Of course." With that the man moved on to the next person, and then she saw a reporter, and Liz ducked to the opposite side of the room, no point risking exposure even if it had been four years.

9876543210

Inside the school, Max was witnising chaos as the kids ran for the nearest, and then he saw a kid who fit the description that Liz had given him. But that wasn't the only reason he followed the dis, he looked nervious, he was sweating, but he didn't look scared like the other kids. So Max followed the kid into the classroom, along with a number of other children, and then, when the door was shut and locked, the lights turned off and everyone down on th floor, they all waited. Max, sat silently for a while with the teenagers, but then there was a sound outside the door, "Haley, it's me, open the door."

The other students wearn't so keen, "How do you know it's him?" A driver's licence came out from under the door. Max saw this young girl's eyes light up.

"Always," the girl said,

"And forever." The door was quickly and two other teenagers entered, but then, the boy that Max had followed jumped up, holding a gun.

TBC...


End file.
